


[涉英]群鸟的堡垒

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bird/Human Hybrids, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 数千年过去以后，英智的王国里再一次出现了鸟。





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从不做梦的英智梦见了一只白色的巨鸟。

高塔上的小王子拥有二十四个专属仆人。他们出身天南地北，但无一不是某片富庶领土上的贵族之子。

他还有一副国际象棋，由一种名字很难念的稀有矿石打造而成。如果王后殿下问起，他能很快说出那一长串单词，但平时小王子懒得耗费一秒钟去回忆。

绣着古老传说的锦缎也属于他。它们一丝不苟地覆盖着天花板，以近乎偏执的态度和堂皇的外衣履行着自己的义务，绝大部分清醒的时间，小王子都在与流光四溢的英雄们对视。

珠宝，尽管它们过于沉重，小王子脆弱的脖颈难以承受；美食，美味到连享用他们都是对胃的负担；还有羽毛笔与印章，这是小王子最熟悉的。“天祥院英智”，小王子签下自己的名字，笔迹优雅流畅，如同他戳下蜡印时的姿态。有些信经由侍从之手，交给国王与王后的朋友——蜡印上是一顶王冠，仅仅一顶王冠。另外一些信更小巧、更隐秘，被绑在训练良好的信鸽的腿上，安静地飞向高空。这些信没有冠冕，甚至没遭过正式的封印，但右下角处永远有一个小小的标志——一只鸟，除此之外一片空白。

当然，小王子现在还只是小王子，秘密的信也还只能是秘密的信。

秘密的信飞越都城上空。小王子有时会想象它们的轨迹，从城墙北面离开，一路经过兵荒马乱的城镇与重重城墙后的鬼堡，落入某个身材粗胖、笑容温顺、眼神狡猾的领主手中。

天空以如此方式被小王子认知。

除此之外，小王子还有四面墙。在他的降生之日，都城终日鸣钟不止，新生与丧葬的象征。但小王子什么也听不到，钟声触及他的墙，便在高塔之外，城墙之内回荡。他的四面墙终日环抱他，华丽的织锦遮掩的是石与砖的亲吻，呼吸中夹杂着灰暗的无声叹息。多沉默啊。歌手抱着七弦琴，弄臣踩着高跷跳舞，比小王子高一个头的、快活的仆从们来来去去，可四面墙内一片沉默。

小王子费力的跳下羽毛床，站在板凳上，趁仆人不注意，推开唯一的窗户。窗外是城。女仆与马童咬耳朵，身着绫罗绸缎的宫廷成员匆匆走过长廊。他的墙多骄傲又多强大，横向衍生数里、数千里，绵延不绝。

小王子回到了床上，写起明天该寄出的秘密的信。

 

优秀的羽毛床善于给予梦境，是美梦还是噩梦取决于使用的人。而小王子并非泛泛之辈，他从不做梦，恐怕天下所有的羽毛床都拿他没辙。一个年纪与他相仿的仆人，在收拾床铺时曾悄悄问过他：王子殿下，昨晚您做了什么梦？

刻薄的小王子想用诸如“梦是什么？”之类的问题回击他，但最终笑眯眯的回答：我梦见我骑着一只白色大鸟。仆人一本正经的告诉他，大陆上最后一只野鸟大约出现在几千年前的神话时代，就算存在也已经灭绝了。傻瓜，小王子想，我当然知道。

无论如何，小王子开发了一项新的游戏：与仆人们交换梦境。对他而言是个不会亏本的买卖，无论对方出售的是真金还是假银，小王子提供的货物都是假货。来自北方港口的青年阴郁不得志，新来的小男孩神采飞扬，认为自己总有一天能跳过六个哥哥继承一个小半岛。而小王子胡编乱造的梦什么也不代表，它们只是鸟，仅仅与鸟有关，传说中的生物而已。昨夜小王子在有魔力的森林中捡起了一个纯白的蛋，今晚小王子就要用他美丽冷酷的喙惩罚叛徒们。

下一次又将是什么呢？小王子躺在床上，孜孜不倦的创作着。开始一个游戏令人快乐，感到厌倦则是这份快乐的代价，但小王子实在太无聊了，只好贪婪地利用自己不知何时就会枯竭的创作欲填补无聊的空缺。一如既往。

第二天醒来时，他却发现自己在哭。

那个仆人按照往常的时间进来，为他更衣，附带简单有趣的交易：王子殿下，昨晚又梦见什么了呢？

小王子陷在柔软的羽毛床里，睁着眼却一言不发。此时他应当说出昨晚睡前编好的剧本，他的白鸟出现在窗台，带他凌空飞过将属于他的王国。但他对仆人的问题置若罔闻。

我做了一个梦吗？他想。

被人称作梦的，就是那样的东西吗？几片破碎的小玩意，混合起来无比粘稠，时而又有雾的轻盈。它们多么任性，多么不堪一击，多么奇异——多么美妙啊。

一个人形的神，坐在一扇并不存在的窗边。他的一头银发，末端化为羽毛。端正的脸上，在颚骨处也覆盖着银白色的羽毛。他有一双同样纯白无垢翅膀，无比巨大，几乎要破坏这面墙。

他是一只白色大鸟.......

英智说。

我们都知道呀，它是您的主角。仆人笑了。

白色的大鸟发现了他——尽管英智才是这座高塔的主人，但在那双羽翼下，他觉得自己实在太渺小、太不值一提了。鸟的翅膀动了动，向窗外坠落。英智记得自己曾想大叫出声，但他没有。鸟消失在窗外。

墙回来了，仿佛从未出现过一扇窗。

英智缓慢地坐起身，仆人犹疑地靠近他，问他是否身体不适。英智摇摇头，他说：“请替我更衣吧，我要去国王陛下的大厅。”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在小小的私心的推动下，英智准备提出一项计划。

长廊上，英智仍站在深春的潮湿空气中，不适地捂住口鼻。昂贵的深蓝色羊毛披风在一片春意中显得过于厚重，但英智仍能感到无孔不入的凉意。又或许凉意源自英智体内，但多一件衣物总是聊胜于无，尤其当经过特殊剪裁的披风能使他在别人的视野里更加挺拔、健康时。

长廊的终点，一门之隔，是国王与王后的王室会议。行将就木的老人与木讷的学者，以及趾高气扬的漂亮庶子，直接听命于高贵的王后殿下。正如现在，一位老者推开大门，深深凹陷的双眼茫然地搜寻着某个身影，最终蹒跚地向英智走来。

“王子殿下，”颤抖的声音难以分辨，王后殿下喜爱的优点，“您的母亲请您进去，坐在她的身边，共同处理国事。”

“这合乎规范吗，首相大人？”英智抬起头，“我并非王室会议的一员。”

“呃。”老人含混不清地说，“这是您母......是王后殿下的命令......”他曾经拥有智慧，英智想，现在却失去了。他本应给出更完美的理由或借口的，哪怕只是“国王陛下最近身体抱恙”。

不要紧。英智走进会议室。王后殿下高高在上，身着与璀璨的金发相称的白色镶边长裙。“英智，我的王子。”她伸出一只手臂，“快，到我身边来。我们都期待着你，你今天气色很好。”

若与平日的英智做比较自然气色很好。“您也是，母后，光彩照人，一如往常。”英智走上前，亲吻她的手。王后示意英智坐下，仅次于自己之下，英智在转过身落座时观察了一圈她的王室会议，温顺地垂着眼睛。

“我们刚刚谈到了哪？”王后问道，“东境的港口？我记得我曾要你告诉他们，都城不会拨出精锐部队去对付那群小土匪，首相大人。”

“我愿意为您出征，王后殿下。”俊秀的庶子站了起来，“我将会扫荡那些贼寇，只要您愿意给我五十名充满荣誉感的骑士。”他真年轻，小王子暗自道，愚蠢又高傲，这样的年轻人会相信自己获得了王国内最高贵的女人的赏识。

“不行，爵士。”王后微笑着回绝，“我的城堡无论何时都需要你这样武艺高超的年轻人。”

衰老的首相抬起颤颤巍巍的手，准备发话，而学者的声音盖过了他：“对这些不法之徒，不如让东境领主召集他的封臣来剿灭。但新的消息来自全国各地的歌手与戏......”

“歌手。四处游荡，抱着琴的乞丐而已。您准备用他们低俗的歌词来玷污宫殿吗，大人？”庶子将军冷笑一声。

“让他说完，爵士。”王后声音温柔甜蜜，“没有几句淫词艳赋的宫廷还能被称作宫廷吗？歌手们可是我们的国王陛下的宠儿。”

庶子想说些什么，话却咽在喉中。学者神色谨慎：“是圣典中的毁灭之兆，殿下。歌手们又唱起了鸟，不是驯养的信鸽，却也并非凭空捏造。他们异口同声的说唱道野鸟群掠过空中，一只为首的巨鸟落下几根白色的羽毛。”

一只巨鸟，舒展开纯白的羽翼。英智听着，右手似在把玩座椅上的宝石。

“鸟灭绝了几千年了。或者几百年，总之不存在了。”王后对古灵精怪兴趣缺缺，“歌手么，总是要唱些新奇玩意儿讨人喜欢的。哗众取宠的胡言乱语而已，与其说异口同声不如说是时髦，王室若随意听信他们的话，否则就会被当成傻瓜。”

“母后，”见学士不敢说话，英智在王后打算开始下一个议题前道，“这些都只是流言，但您的儿女们传唱流言。如果任由它们流传太久，流言总会成为真实。圣典的第四章说，鸟是天神愤怒的化身，代替他向不虔诚的罪人降下惩罚……”

“你真虔诚，我的王子。”不敢当。王后眯着眼睛地问：“那你有什么建议？我倒希望拔掉第一个说这些胡话的人的舌头就能解决。”

英智暗中扫视王室会议的其他人，随即说道：“我们顺水推舟。”


End file.
